criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fate Worse than Death
A Fate Worse than Death (Case #1) is the first fanmade case as well as being the first case of Campbell City and the Big Rock district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The player visits the Campbell City Police Department for the first time. Chief Ronald Harrison is pleased to have the player in his team, proudly welcoming the player to the Campbell City Police Force right after introducing himself. He then confirmed that Detective Everett Winston and Junior Officer Reena Hollingsworth were assigned to be the player's partners in their homicide investigations. As Reena was on vacation, the Chief introduced Everett to the player. He was excited to be showing the player around in his hometown. Ronald then suggested Everett to showing the newest member of the team Big Rock. Everett did just this. While driving, they see an alley with a man tied up, blood rapidly gushing from his throat. The victim was a Big Rock local named Mortimer Morrison, who was found tied up to an alley wall, blood gushing from his throat. Throughout the case, Everett introduced the player to certain forensic skills such as repairing, hacking, matching, revealing, etc. Thanks to this, the team was able to apprehend Mortimer's killer who was later revealed to be a homeless man named Asher North. Asher admitted to grand homicide after Everett reviewed the evidence, even showing the murder weapon. The Morrison family and the North family had a family feud. The Morrisons stole money from the North family, causing the Norths to be poor. Asher was the last North alive and needed to kill a Morrison for his vendetta. Asher decided to spy on Mr. Morrison, drugged his usual swig of champagne, and tied him up. Although, in Mortimer's final moments, Mortimer said he would give 50% of his money, Asher didn't care, and finally slashed the victim up with a corkscrew. Everett was shocked at what Asher did as Mortimer could have gone in jail instead. Everett and the player then send Asher to Honorable Montgomery. In court, Asher told Honorable Montgomery that if the Morrisons weren't just thieves and murderers, his goal of all of them dead would not exist. The Honorable Montgomery said although he had found the Morrisons to be quite rude, what Asher did was take it too far. Asher revealed to Honorable Montgomery what he had said to the team. Judge Montgomery was horrified by how the murder was orchestrated. He was ashamed of Asher and handed down a lifetime jail sentence with no parole possibility. Meanwhile, Everett and the player went to the general store and found a notebook belonging to Nerissa Morrison that revealed that a serial killer named "The Man Behind the Mask" who had not killed anyone for 19 years was rising back up again. Everett was shocked and wanted to speak with the player in Chief Harrison's office about the topic. Once they were there, Everett explained the whole story to the player. When Everett was 9 years of age, he moved to the rockier parts of town with his parents. One night, Everett came home to find his father skinned, with an eye missing. Everett went straight to the police station, which was not as technically advanced as now, as they didn't have a profiler or fingerprinting. At the time, the judge's father, Chester Montgomery was a detective so he noted everything what Everett said. He described the horrifying way the murder was orchestrated, from the lack of skin, to the missing eye. It was revealed by Inspector Montgomery that Everett's father was killed by the hands of "The Man Behind the Mask". Towards the end of the case, Everett and the player went to the general store to see if there is anything of interest. The team found a spray paint can, extracted a fingerprint and examined it, only to find out that a member of the Soul Stealers is the owner of the general store, Trevor Delacroix. Once all the tasks had been completed, the team had received a phone call to go the schoolhouse, only to find a dead body in the premises. Victim *'Mortimer Morrison '(Found tied to an alley wall, blood rapidly gushing from his throat) Murder Weapon *'Corkscrew' Killer *'Asher North' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats snails. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats snails. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax. *The suspect eats snails. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with beeswax *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats snails. Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with beeswax. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer eats snails. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is 45 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Alley. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Heap, Broken Object; Available at start) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is in contact with beeswax) * Talk to Victoria Bouveard about the murder. (Prerequisite: Alley investigated) * Examine Trash Heap. (Result: Corkscrew) * Examine Corkscrew. (Result: Red Substance) * Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Corkscrew; Attribute: Killer drinks wine) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Dirty Stone) * Examine Dirty Stone. (Result: Message) * Analyze Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Asher North) * Question Asher North about his message about the victim. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) * Investigate Victim's Mansion. (Clues: Torn Locket; Prerequisite: Talk to Victoria) * Examine Torn Locket. (Result: Mysterious Woman) * Examine Mysterious Woman. (Result: Nerissa Morrison; New Suspect: Nerissa Morrison) * Inform Nerissa Morrison about her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Nerissa identified on Locket) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate General Store (Clues: Letter, Torn Paper, Tablet; Available at start) * Examine Letter. (Result: Golf Club Letter; New Suspect: Trevor Delacroix) *Question Trevor Delacroix about the victim. (Prerequisite: Barber's Schedule found) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Community Center Flyer; New Suspect: Deborah Winston) *Talk to Deborah Winston about the victim. (Prerequisite: Community Center Flyer restored) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Question Victoria about the victim blackmailing her. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Camera, Victim's Brooch; Prerequisite: Talk to Victoria) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Nerissa about her arguments with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats snails) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Suspect's Description. (Result: Asher North; Available at start) *Ask Asher why he was spying on the victim (Prerequisite: Asher identified) *Investigate General Store Counter. (Clues: Victim's Handkerchief, Pile of Merchandise; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Handkerchief (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00) *Question Trevor Delacroix about him being in possession of the victim's handkerchief (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine Pile of Merchandise (Result: Check) *Quiz Deborah about paying the victim (Prerequisite: Check found) *Investigate Wall of Boxes (Clues: Champagne Bottle, Pile of Leaves; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Champagne Bottle (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer is 45 years old) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Mask) *Examine Mask (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Big Rock Confidential: Part 1. (No stars) Big Rock Confidential: Part 1 *Investigate Alley. (Clue: Spray Paint Can; Available after unlocking Big Rock Confidential) *Examine Spray Paint Can. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Trevor Delacroix's Fingerprints) *Arrest Trevor Delacroix for being a member of the Soul Stealers. (Prerequisite: Trevor Delacroix's Fingerprints; Reward: Burger) *Ask Victoria Bouveard what is going on. (Available after unlocking Big Rock Confidential) *Investigate Victim's Mansion. (Prerequisite: Talk to Victoria first; Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Broken Watch) *Analyze Watch. (06:00:00) *Give Victoria her watch back. (Prerequisite: Watch analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check up on Deborah Winston. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate General Store. (Prerequisite: Talk to Deborah; Clues: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: The Man Behind the Mask Notes) *Analyze The Man Behind the Mask Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Nerissa what she's found about the Man Behind the Mask. (Prerequisite: Notes analyzed; Reward: Morrison Family Brooch) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Big Rock Cases